Ausencia y presencia
by Symbelmine
Summary: Está cerca, sabe que lo está porque hay un murmullo en el tiempo y en el espacio que lo delata. El sonido de la magia escurriéndose por sus finos dedos, el color de la inmensidad proyectada sobre su sombra alargada
1. El ruido del silencio en tu memoria

Hola, mis cupcakes.

Esta historia participa en el _**Reto Especial: ¡Festival de Primavera! Del foro La Torre Stark**_ por el que espero se pasen y participen, o lean y voten. Mi prompt fue: ¡Cállate! solo... cállate.

Como siempre, esto fue maldad gratuita conmigo misma.

* * *

_Nada, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel y el malvado ratón corporativo (Disney)._

* * *

**El ruido del silencio en tu memoria**

**...**

Está cerca, sabe que lo está porque hay un murmullo en el tiempo y en el espacio que lo delata. El sonido de la magia escurriéndose por sus finos dedos, el color de la inmensidad proyectada sobre su sombra alargada.

Camina hacia él, camina y no se detiene, aun cuando no reconoce el paisaje, ni los demás sonidos y continúa aterrado por el dolor en su pecho que corroe, calcina y se convierte en peso muerto para arrastrar. Tiene que alcanzarlo, porque esta vez las cosas van a ser distintas. Lo prometió y lo cumplirá, porque un rey que no cumple sus promesas no es nadie, carece de honor.

— Thor, hermano —escucha que le habla. Pero no es la voz del hombre, es la voz del niño.

Se vuelve hacia la fuente de las palabras, desde la niebla inmensa que todo lo cobija aparece un niño. Su hermanito. Tiene los ojos llorosos, la piel más pálida de lo usual y sus dedos se retuercen con pavor los unos sobre los otros. Es Loki de ocho años, el Loki que a veces despertaba con pesadillas e iba a buscarlo al otro lado del palacio. Mira a Thor y lo reconoce, se aferra a su pierna con la seguridad de un náufrago.

—Hermano ¿dónde estoy? Hermano, me dejaste solo —y entre todos los "hermano esto, hermano lo otro", las lágrimas que un guerrero jamás debiera derramar, se filtran. El Dios del Trueno tiene sus ojos azul primavera empañados con las más cruentas nubes del invierno, tan pesadas que le obligan a bajar el rostro y esconderlo entre las manos. No es real, se da cuenta, su Loki no es el niño que ahora llora porque él también lo hace y le exige una explicación urgente.

No puede, no puede ¿Cómo le dice al niño al que una vez le prometió todo que no pudo protegerlo? Quiere golpearse a sí mismo y huir, huir de sí para no sentir a Loki tirando de sus pantalones para que le preste atención. Lo mira por entre sus dedos, es pequeño y adorable, aunque hay algo en él que revela una inocencia fingida.

El niño se envuelve en su diminuta capa negra de ribetes verdes, sus ojos siguen empañados, no llora, pero su nostalgia no se va aun cuando pasa a ser el muchacho adolescente que entrenaba con él y le hacía bromas crueles. Es espigado, suave, de perfil masculino y modales delicados. Thor vuelve a sentir el ligero mareo que existió toda su adolescencia ante la vista de su hermano y su sonrisa ladina, ante las palabras de su lengua de plata.

Es delicioso y sensual.

—Te ves patético así, Thor ¿Acaso eres tan débil como para llorar la pérdida de alguien como yo? —Se ríe, fuerte, y la risa rebota en cada pared, en cada recuerdo incierto que Thor guarda con recelo para no darle jamás nombre a lo que es Loki en su vida—. Mírate, el Dios del Trueno llorando por el Dios de las Mentiras, ni las nornas podrían haber visto esto.

Ahora que no es un niño, puede hablarle a la cara; tan cerca que Thor puede contar sus pestañas y sentir su aliento erótico contra el mentón. Loki cierra el espacio entre sus cuerpos con un movimiento estilizado, de baile, y adquiere su forma femenina con la que engañó a su hermano un par de veces. Thor quiere abrazarla, abrazarlo, y fingir que no sabe que solo delira por la pérdida, que es real, que jamás dejó Asgard y toda su vida sigue siendo la lucha y Loki, la competencia y Loki, las borracheras y Loki, su familia y Loki. Loki con sus bromas, sus abrazos y su insufrible fuente de conocimientos. Estira sus manos para atrapar aquella criatura por la cintura y llevarla a bailar, como la primera vez que la encontró en medio de una fiesta en el palacio, pero ella sonríe y hace un giro para alejarse.

Cuando se detiene... es el Loki adulto, el que murió frente a sus ojos tres veces y ya no va a volver.

—¿No me digas que te gusta más ella que esto?

—¡Cállate! solo… cállate —se obliga a contestar, parpadeando para evitar el goteo constante de lágrimas y poder continuar observando—. No importa la forma, siempre eres tú.

—Entonces, no importa mucho que ahora sea un sueño ¿verdad?

Quiere creerlo y por eso se acerca, dispuesto a abrazarlo, a envolverlo con la ternura de otros días, el amor que en el último tiempo no pudo entregar. Entonces se esfuma, es el rastro de magia que siempre fue, la sorpresa inmediata que dilata el tiempo más allá de sí.

Thor se derrumba y se halla llorando en un cama vacía, en un lugar que no es suyo, en un planeta que no es Asgard y sabiendo que aunque recupere a la mitad desaparecida del universo, Loki no va a estar ahí. Ni la magia. Ni las bromas. Ni su corazón.


	2. Dulces días felices

Volví, hermosos cupcakes.

Como ya saben: **_Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark._** Y vengo con un nuevo prompt, esta vez me tocó algo fluffy y espero haber cumplido con ello. Entre estos dos me es difícil encontrar esos escenarios.

Disfurten.

* * *

_Nada, nada me pertenece. Personajes y universo son propiedad de Marvel Comics y el todo poderoso Disney._

* * *

**Dulces días felices**

**...**

Las golosinas están al final de la mesa, es una mesa larga, de esas que solo Asgard puede albergar. La fiesta está en su apogeo, las risas y las anécdotas bailan con la música que cerca de ser festiva, es más bien electrizante, corre con el vino y el hidromiel, adquiriendo sabores y texturas varias mientras se acerca o se aleja de los músicos. Thor, de doce años, tiene que burlar los pies de miles de hombres que llegan de lejanas campañas para siquiera pensar en obtener alguno de los frescos y hermosos juegos azucarados del final.

Podría correr y golpear a todos, pero tiene a un Loki de diez años de la mano. Está refunfuñando, su padre lo ha regañado por usar su magia para molestar a otro niño que se comportaba de manera inadecuada; Frigga no ha tenido más que hacer que sellar sus núcleos mágicos temporalmente como castigo. Thor no quiere ver a su hermano enojado, por eso quiere los dulces, a Loki le encantan los de limón y miel. Salta por detrás de la sillas, evadiendo a las damiselas faltas de ropa y a los guerreros faltos de sobriedad, algunos le revuelven el cabello y lo llaman pequeño príncipe, mientras echan una mirada inquieta al niño detrás suyo ¿por qué todos tienen que mirar así a Loki?

Lo protege con su cuerpo, se interpone entre él y cualquiera que desee decir o hacerle algo. Alguien, un hombre, comenta que el menor de los príncipes parece una niña y otro, a manera de broma, pregunta: ¿A tu hermana le damos miedo? ¿Por eso la llevas de la mano?

Thor, que a pesar de su edad ya cuenta con brazos poderosos, lanza un puño y hala de Loki. Éste se aterroriza, lo sigue obediente mientras el hombre grita e intenta perseguirlos, pero la misma borrachera que le impidió ver el puño, le tira al piso. Llegan al final de la mesa, es Loki quien se estira para obtener la fuente con los dulces de colores. Es ese el recuerdo que vívidamente tiene Thor cuando se encuentra ya no al niño, sino al adolescente de quince años sobre el alfeizar de la muralla.

El cuerpo largo, lánguido, se recuesta sobre la piedra con la gracia adquirida por los años y el estudio. Thor está seguro que su hermano ha cuidado bien sus posiciones para siempre verse así: divino, en el más celestial de los sentidos. Tiene una paleta dulce en la boca y lame mientras pasa las páginas de un delgado volumen sobre las piernas. Solo se gira en cuanto escucha como él deja las escaleras de la torre y entra en el rellano, sus pupilas lo escudriñan y sus labios se extienden en una sonrisa sardónica. Atrás, en lo alto del cielo, un sol moribundo lo enmarca de naranjas y violetas. Ya no es divino, es glorioso.

—¿Qué hace el gran Thor en una torre olvidada? —pregunta con sorna, al tiempo que pone los pies en el suelo. No lleva su ropa de entrenamientos, sino una toga y una manta; en su delgada y estilizada figura se ve como un elaborado vestido.

—Vine a decir, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —le extiende un paquete, satín negro envuelve otro libro. Thor lo ha robado de un templo en el último entrenamiento en el que por equivocación terminó en una revuelta entre dos razas más allá de las lunas de Trantor. Sabe que a Loki le encantará, pero él está concentrado en el juego de pendientes que está debajo, en una pequeña bolsa. Dos láminas de oro, con pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeralda.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Loki, sus ojos recorren a Thor increpando, buscando una fisura,

—La última vez, me engañaste cuando te transformaste en Lady Loki. Me di cuenta luego que no llevabas pendientes, todas las asgardianas los llevan, si quieres mejorar tu disfraz, deberías usarlos.

Thor espera un golpe o una respuesta irónica, lo que sucede es por tanto, sorpresivo en su máxima expresión. Loki le da la espalda, sin decir nada, y parece que algo lo ha congelado al lugar que ocupa, a penas si se puede detectar su respiración; algo agitada y quebradiza. La estancia, en la penumbra por el atardecer, se asemeja a una vieja pintura, con el modelo negándose a una expresión para el pintor, con el cuerpo inmóvil y sin gracia. Thor pone una de sus grandes manos sobre el hombro de su hermano y lo gira, una sonrisa que llena su cara, acentúa más la expresión del otro.

—¡No te rías! ¡Estás haciendo que me sonroje! —grita, pero no se mueve, y Thor lo atrae a un abrazo fuerte, uno que puede quitar el aliento a cualquiera, pero en el que Loki se acomoda como hecho para ello.

—¿Quieres mi paleta? —le ofrece desde dentro del abrazo. Thor ríe más fuerte que la última vez.

—¿Es esta tu forma de dar las gracias? —pregunta, deshaciendo el candado de sus brazos y llevando el dulce a su boca, aún hay rastros de saliva cuando da la primera lamida. Recibe un empujón sin fuerza de parte de Loki, así como una invitación para cenar en el balcón de sus habitaciones; siempre y cuando _no te emborraches y empieces a abrazarme con insistencia diciendo que soy lindo. _


	3. El miedo hiere cuando crees que puede

Hola, mis cupcakes.

Esta historia participa en el _**Reto Especial: ¡Festival de Primavera! Del foro La Torre Stark. **_Este era mi prompt general, básicamente podía hacer lo que quisiera y me tocó la frase: ¿Crees en fantasmas?

El siguiente es Smut para que se preparen.

* * *

_Nada, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel y el malvado ratón corporativo (Disney)._

* * *

**El miedo hiere cuando crees que puede herir**

...

Asgard refulge con las luces de mil mundos en su cielo y las farolas siempre encendidas de sus calles, calles adoquinadas que son flanqueadas por elegantes estatuas de dioses y héroes de otros tiempos. Thor ha crecido allí, reconoce cada recoveco de la ciudad como la palma de su mano. Borracho o no, puede regresar al palacio antes del amanecer sin que nadie lo eche en falta o propenda a una guerra entre reinos. O eso quiere creer, porque hace rato que todo se desdibuja en la negrura de la noche intensa; sus pasos son casi una seguidilla de tropiezos conexos por el equilibrio que también peligra.

Hace rato que Sif y los tres guerreros se han retirado a descansar. Habían planeado llevarlo también, argullendo que en la mañana Odín preguntaría por su estado y los responsabilizaría a ellos tanto como a él mismo (al fin y al cabo, había dejado que fuesen los amigos del príncipe solo porque confiaba en que pudiesen detenerlo o ayudarlo con su impulsividad), pero ni siquiera ellos pudieron apartarlo de la barra del bar. Ni quitar a las doncellas —no tan puras—, de sus rodillas mientras seguía relatando la vez en que todos se habían quedado atrapados cerca del mundo de los Nova, sin permiso de navegación y mucho menos forma de volver. No había mencionado a Loki, no había dicho que él, convertido en Lady Loki, bajó al mundo màs cercano y logró conseguir ayuda seduciendo a un viejo capitán de guerra.

No lo hizo porque esta tarde, precisamente, Thor se ha peleado con Loki por culpa de sus temperamentos elevados. Loki deseaba conjurar clones en el entrenamiento, Thor estaba harto de su magia engañosa que termina por derrotarlo siempre, o al menos gastar una última broma que no le permite que a su caída verse tan mal. Gritaron, gritaron hasta empezar con las viejas redecillas y Thor pronunció el tan molesto: ¡Eres un maldito raro! ¡no te acerques!

Todos en el palacio supieron que se trataba únicamente del estrés de ambos por las cercanas pruebas de honor, pero ellos lo tomaron muy enserio. Y Thor se sentía culpable, aún borracho podía describir a la perfección el desgarro en la mirada de su hermano luego de escuchar sus palabras duras, sin filtro, que mataron su alegría clara hasta ese momento.

Camina hasta una esquina, bajo la luz de una farola. Tiene lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos claros, la culpa lo carcome por dentro.

Escucha entonces un taconeo suave, una ligera raspadura contra la piedra. En el callejón a su derecha, a contraluz y oculto por las sombras, un cuerpo se detiene a mirarlo. Chispas salen de sus ojos de gato. Thor echa mano de la daga en su cintura, antes de percatarse que la ha perdido en algún sitio aquella noche —tal vez no salió siquiera del palacio—. La figura da un paso al frente, el sonido inicial se repite con un eco atronador en los oídos sensibles y preparados de Thor; levanta el cuerpo con cuidado, sin perder de vista a la visita y asume una posición de defensa con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, atrapará cualquier cosa que se acerque.

El corazón bombea rápido, el alcohol antes ingerido pone un peso muerto en la base de su estómago. Podría vomitar aquí mismo sí aquella cosa le da el tiempo suficiente. Hay otro paso, esta vez puede escuchar con claridad que algo metálico roza el piso, justo después del caminar pausado. Hay un arma de por medio. En su mente, recuerda cada una de las veces en que ha peleado desarmado contra una Sif armada hasta los dientes, ruega porque su cuerpo adormecido y poco consciente de sí mismo pueda responder al ataque sin afán.

La tensión crece, hay otro paso, y otro. Retumba en su cabeza, pero alrededor no hay nadie ni nada que constante semejante cosa. Traga con fuerza, afianza su posición. Hay un silbido, una corriente como un siseo. La sombra desaparece en un parpadeo. La sangre se agolpa aún más en su cabeza, tiembla y se prepara para ser sorprendido.

—¿Crees en fantasmas? —La voz delgada y sensual en su oído derecho lo congela. Hasta que su ser más consciente, un remanente de cordura entre el miedo y la borrachera, reconoce a Loki. Suelta un suspiro y se da la vuelta.

Ahí está, tan sardónico como siempre, con sus brazos cruzados y el rostro girado con ligereza a la derecha. Sus ojos brillan de nuevo, como gatos socarrones. Se ríe de él. Tiene que soltar una carcajada, por el alivio y porque es Loki, nunca puede enojarse de verdad con èl.

—Ya te has vengado —declara, después de despertar a los perros callejeros con su risotada.

—Sí, lo he hecho —suspira. Su mirada sigue afilada, como si preparara una última jugada—. ¿Te diviertes, hermano?

—Me divertía, hasta que me provocaste un pequeño ataque al corazón.

La mirada de Loki denota cierto fastidio y satisfacción combinados. Sonríe entonces y extiende una mano a Thor, solo hasta ahora èste reconoce que sus manos tiemblan sin parar, el agarre fuerte de Loki las detiene. Sin soltarlo lo arrastra hasta la entrada del palacio, no dice nada. Traelo de vuelta es su disculpa, la de Thor es un beso en la mejilla helada por el viento y un: No quiero que seas nunca un fantasma.


End file.
